Sweet Dreams
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Serie de drabbles de distintas parejas de Naruto, 18.-Caramelos- -¿Lo ves Shika? De verdad adoro los caramelos de frutas-sonrió una vez más la chica, lanzándole una mirada risueña. -A mi Ino… me encantas tu. Por un mundo con mucho más ShikaIno
1. ShikaIno

**Notas de la Autora:** Chiia!! estoy yo aqui de nuevo con una serie de Drabbles de distintas parejas de Naruto, aunque la mayoría sabemos que lo que más me sale es el ShikaIno!(ShikaIno4ever) en fin espero que los disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Shikamaru estuviera comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa .

**

* * *

**

**Con un poco de carne.**

El detestaba esos comentarios, "Estoy a dieta", "Estoy engordando" pero esto ya era el colmo, ella lloraba desconsolada.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué subí un kilo? Llevo una dieta casi perfecta –decía la muchacha con pequeños lamentos.

El solo le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, tirado en el césped, que situación tan fastidiosa.

-No están malo, sólo es un kilo, estas en tu peso ideal

-Pero así no le gustare a ningún chico-interrumpió mientras se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo poniéndose ala altura de ella-lo que tú deberías hacer es comer sin que te importe tu peso-Ino frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-exclamó abriendo enormemente los ojos-nadie se fijaría en mí si hiciera eso.

-Pero que problemática-murmuró Shikamaru y bufó mientras se ponía de pie-a mí siempre me haz gustado con un poco de carne-dijo él mientras inflaba las mejillas levemente y comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ella y dejándola ahí sentad y sorprendida.

* * *

Ahh me quedo muy corto...pero bueno por algo es Drabble... en fin espero que les haya gustado

espero Reviews.

y recuerden ayudemos a llenar el mundo de ShikaIno.


	2. NaruHina

**Lo quiero como es.**

Ya llevaban vario rato ahí sentadas, en lo que ellas se habían encargado de denominar noche de chicas.

Se juntaban en una casa y se la pasaban platicando de cómo les iba con sus respectivas citas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban alardeando de todas y cada una de las cualidades de sus novios. Esta vez había tocado en la casa de Tenten y la Yamanaka se había encargado de robarle un poco de sake a su papá.

Todas estaban alegres, y conversando animadas.

Excepto una muchacha de cabello azul y unos bellos ojos aperlados, que se encontraba muy sonrojada, las chicas le agobiaban, con todas las veces que se la habían pasado preguntándole lo mismo

¿Qué viste en el?

Ella tenía mucha paciencia pero, ellas se habían encargado de acabar con ella.

Ino presumía de su inteligente novio, Sakura del apuesto chico con el que salía y Tenten de su genio.

Todas ya llevaban algunos tragos encima, incluyéndola por lo que ninguna estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

-Mi chico es el mejor, es el más apuesto-decía la pelirrosa por enésima vez en el día.

-Por supuesto que no Sakura, mi genio si lo es-reclamó Tenten con una sonrisita tonta.

-Ambos se quedan cortos, mi novio es el mejor-insistía Ino de nuevo.

-Lo que yo sigo sin entender-siguió hablando la Haruno dando un sorbo a su vaso-es ¿Qué le viste a Naruto?

Eso había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, ella como todo ser humano tenía su limite y esas chicas ya lo habían sobrepasado.

Ahora la linda, tímida y tierna Hyuuga estaba bastante molesta-¡¿De verdad quieren saberlo?!-exclamó casi en un grito, las chicas solo se habían quedado atónitas-Entonces déjenme decirlo…Podrá no ser tan inteligente como Shikamaru, pero no es un vago-señaló a Ino que se sonrojo levemente-tal vez no sea tan apuesto como Sasuke, pero me demuestra cariño frente a cualquier persona-Sakura bajó la mirada apenada-incluso sin ser un "genio" como Neji, es un excelente Shinobi y con eso me basta-Tenten aun le miraba sin habla y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Hinata se sonrojó de repente al notar como les había respondido a sus amigas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como cuando era más pequeña-Lo sentimos Hinata, debes quererle mucho-se disculpó Ino poniendo suavemente su brazo en el hombro de la peliazul.

-Solo quiero que entiendan…yo lo quiero como es-respondió la Hyuuga con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Y fue ahí donde las chicas comprendieron que sus chicos podrían no ser perfectos pero… ¿Qué importaba? Ellas les querrían como eran.


	3. KibaIno

**Notas de la Autora:** Chiia! el Drabble pasado, fue mi primer NaruHina espero que no me haya quedado del todo mal.Soy feliz, este es mi segundo KibaIno, otra pareja que me gusta mucho y este en lo particular me encanto, más aun despues del como se me vino ala mente xD. Se me ocurrio cuando mi mamá me dijo que bañara a mi perrita, lo cual implica que me bañe yo con ella. Para Inner Sakura30, ¡Domo Arigato! si... el ShikaIno dominará el mundo, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, mi otro fic ya no tardo en continuarlo, la inspiración no da para más, que bien que te gusten mis fanfics, eso me anima a seguir.

**Disclaimer:** Como ya es común, los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si lo fueran Shikamaru ya estuviera comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría tanta ropa.

**Eso cambia el asunto.**

Nada le costaba más trabajo que hacer que se bañara, dentro de unas horas irían ala boda de Shikamaru y necesitaba que se duchara ya, obviamente no lo llevaría sucio.

Pero como lograr que lo hiciera si estaba haciendo un capricho infantil, se había encerrado en su habitación y ni su propia madre pudo sacarle de ahí.

-¡Vamos Kiba! ¡Sal de ahí ya!-exclamaba la chica golpeando un poco desesperada la puerta.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No me quiero bañar!-respondió su joven voz por detrás de la puerta, sin abrirla, definitivamente eso no estaba resultando.

Hasta bañar a Akamaru había sido más fácil, ahora se encontraba limpio y reluciente echado a su lado.

-Por favor-suplicó en el tono más dulce que su voz desesperada podía lograr-hazlo por mi, es la boda de mi mejor amigo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Ino, no lo haré- insistió el Inuzuka sin ceder, Ino se sentó recargada en la puerta y junto sus piernas, recargo su frente en sus rodillas, esta situación estaba acabando con su paciencia, pidió ayuda al enorme perro con la mirada, y este le ladró a su dueño.

-¡Callate! Traidor…-murmuro indignado el muchacho.

Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en tratar de convencerlo y él no quería ceder aun, intentó de todo, desde comida hasta entrenamientos y nada resultaba. Definitivamente eso de ser novia del chico Inuzuka era bastante cansado, parecía que trataba con un niño, un niño tan sexy y pervertido como sólo él podía serlo. ¡Eso era! recordó el punto débil de la mayoría de los hombres, y en especial de aquel muchacho. Una loca y atrevida idea se le pasó por la mente y no perdería nada en proponerla.

-¡Oye Kiba-kun!-canturreo dulcemente-¿Y si me ducho contigo?-pregunto insinuante y en un tono pícaro.

El silencio inundo tanto el pasillo, como la habitación. Pero fue roto por unos pasos que se acercaron ala puerta. Esta se abrió dejando ver a Kiba con una sonrisa traviesa y muy sexy acompañado de una mirada pícara. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él.

-Eso mi querida cachorrita…cambia el asunto-le susurro al oído, seguido de esto se la echo en los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Si así serían sus duchas de ahora en adelante, no le importaría bañarse todos los días.

* * *

Gracias por leer... y recuerden dejar su review.


	4. TemaShikaIno

**La nube o la flor en la arena.**

Ya estaba cansado, molesto y fastidiado de esa situación tan problemática, no era nada agradable como todos los chicos pensaban, esas chicas no lo dejaban ni respirar. Tenía que decidirse por una, pero ¿como hacerlo? Si nunca lo dejaban en paz.

Sólo esa vez había logrado escabullirse de ambas y estaba ahí recostado tratando de mirar a sus blancas y esponjosas nubes, solo había un problema con eso y era… ¡Qué no había ninguna para observar!

-Mujeres problemáticas-susurro para si mismo molesto, sin embargo decidió bajar la mirada al parquecito en el que se encontraba, muy pocas veces lo había mirado detenidamente, nunca había mirado aquella caja de arena donde ahora se encontraban dos niños jugando, al seguir recorriendo con la mirada aquella caja de arena, vio a su lado una hermosa y destellante flor, su color amarillo era muy brillante.

El viento la mecía tranquila y suavemente, en un compás casi hipnótico, su belleza y su majestuosidad eran perfectas para apreciarse, parecía que tenía vida propia, y estaba presumiéndole sus atributos.

Después de algunos minutos mirándole atontado se vio obligado a levantarse e ir en su búsqueda, tomarla y guardarla para él. Antes de ponerse de pie, echo otra mirada al infinito manto azul.

Y una pequeña pero esponjosa, blanca y hermosa nube se dirigía hacía el lentamente, moviéndose junto con la suave brisa del viento. Era magnifica, justo lo que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba en un nuevo dilema, la flor en la arena o la nube en el cielo.

Miró la flor de nuevo, seguía en su danza con el viento, y la nube cada vez se acercaba más.

Si se paraba e iba por la flor, la nube le seguiría, siempre iría detrás de el, sin embargo eso no le gustaba prefería quedarse a mirarla tranquilamente, observar su esplendida manera de recorrer lentamente ese infinito cielo.

Y es que después de tanto tiempo esperándola, ahora se encontraba ahí aun moviéndose lentamente, acercándose más y más.

Definitivamente se quedaba con la nube, se recostó en el césped de nuevo y la miró dirigirse hacía el, esperando que aquella hermosa flor en la arena le perdonara por seguir a sus sentimientos de siempre.


	5. ShikaIno 2

**Yo que tú cancelaba.**

Los chicos se habían reunido en el local de Ramen a comer, platicaban de su día, misiones, entrenamientos y por último pero no menos importante…chicas.

-Por cierto Shikamaru, ¿Cómo vas con Temari-san?-preguntó Lee dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Shikamaru bufó.

-¿Cómo debería ir?-pregunto fastidiado dejando un momento su plato de ramen-no tenemos nada más allá que amistad, así que no planeamos ir de otra manera.

-¡Baka! Deberías sacarle provecho-exclamó Naruto- es una belleza de … -Neji lo miró con ojos asesinos, odiaba que Naruto hablara de otras chicas mientras mantenía una relación con su prima-persona, Neji no dejas terminar.

La verdad era que el Nara admiraba a la chica de la arena, le agradecía muchas cosas y no negaba que era una belleza, toda una mujer digna de apreciarse. Pero el estar con ella jamás había resultado tan problemático como con otra rubia que ocupaba muy seguido sus pensamientos, y eso le resultaba en algunas ocasiones muy divertido.

-Hablando de bellezas, soy afortunado-comenzó a decir Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante-yo he conseguido una cita, nada más y nada menos que con una de las más grandes bellezas de Konoha.

-¿Ah si? ¿Con quien?-Naruto y Lee estaban expectantes, Shikamaru aparentaba no estarlo, pero algo le olía mal de todo eso, así que decidió poner un poco de atención.

-Con Yamanaka Ino-el rubio y el de cejas encrespadas se miraron sonrientes-ven les dije que es una belleza.

Shikamaru sintió una punzada de celos, de nuevo esa problemática hacía de las suyas, era increíble como siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo desatinar, primero el imbécil de Uchiha, después el chico sin sentimientos y ahora había aceptado una invitación del Inuzuka.

-¡No te creo!-exclamó Naruto con burla-jamás había aceptado una cita con nadie, de seguro mientes para hacerte el interesante.

-No, de verdad que la conseguí, mi sonrisa suele ser irresistible al ojo femenino-insistía el Inuzuka-pasare por ella alas 8 primero iremos a cenar y después iremos a caminar.

Debía pensar en algo rápido, no quería que siquiera llegaran a cenar, si lo hacían seguro la rubia caería redondita con las técnicas de seducción que se cargaba Kiba, y es que era bien sabido por todos los chicos que el aire salvaje de el chico resultaba en algunas ocasiones bastante atractivo para las mujeres, y por supuesto sabía que Ino era una de las que caían con facilidad ante los encantos masculinos.

Había olvidado por completo su ramen y ahora pensaba una estrategia para que el Inuzuka se alejara de la problemática de Ino, sin que pareciera demasiado obvio o un novio celoso.

-Pero que problemático…-murmuro Shikamaru con su misma expresión de pereza y miro a Kiba con lastima-no sabes en lo que te haz metido.

-¿De que hablas Nara?-pregunto confundido el chico Inuzuka.

-Pues aparte de ser una de las más grandes bellezas de Konoha también puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el cuello.

Ahora todos los chicos ponían atención, después de todo el Nara llevaba conociéndola los suficientes años como para saber de lo que hablaba. Después de sus constantes peleas con ella debía conocer bastante bien de lo que decía.

-y eso ¿Cómo por que?-preguntó con un poco de miedo el chico perro de nuevo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, después de que todos asintieron, dio una bocanada de humo-mira si llegas a tener algo más con ella, primero te llevará a conocer a sus padres y créeme su padre puede llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio, comenzara con él "¿Que buscas con mi princesa?", "¿Cuales son tus planes a futuro?", "Si algo le llega a pasar a mi florecita estas muerto", y cosas como esa-dijo imitando la voz de Inoichi, el Inuzuka tragó saliva.

-puedo lidiar con eso…

-Los padres pueden llegar a ser un verdadero problema-susurro el Uzumaki a Kiba.

-Pero eso no es todo-interrumpió el Nara dando otra bocanada-La estará vigilando, te vigilará a ti, recuerda que es el mejor en técnicas de espionaje; si llegas a sobrevivir a ello, tendrás que soportar preguntas de su madre como estas: "¿Kiba-kun planeas algo mas con mi Ino-chan?", "¿Crees que la boda llegué pronto?"-ahora imitaba la voz de la señora Yamanaka.

El Inuzuka tenía una mirada asustada y su voz comenzó a temblar-Vamos no creo que lleguemos a tanto es solo una cita.

-Eso dicen todos-habló Lee muy seguro.

-Supongamos que han pasado años y aun sales con ella, querrás llevártela a vivir contigo, y ella te dirá, "Claro que si, cachorrito"-vaya que tenía talento al imitar la aguda voz de la rubia ojiceleste.

-¿Cachorrito?-pregunto burlesco el Hyuuga que se había mantenido al margen de la plática.

-Vamos chicos no puede ser tan malo…

-No espera Kiba, aun no llego a la peor parte-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla-cuando viva contigo, te obligara a bañarte todos los días

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Ni a mi madre se lo permito-exclamaba molesto.

-Ella tiene su método para lograrlo, y no será limpio-alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado-dormirás muy a gusto a su lado, y ella a lado tuyo, compartirán la cama para muchas cosas pero…

-¡¿Pero que?!-preguntaron al unísono.

-Obligara a Akamaru a dormir afuera-la expresión de horror en el rostro de Kiba no podía ser peor-y tal vez se compre un gato, ya que los adora-pero definitivamente lo fue, completamente asustado bajó la mirada-así que, yo que tú cancelaba.

Se felicitó a si mismo por su plan, y estaba seguro de que no solo ahuyento al Inuzuka, si no que a muchos chicos que ahí se encontraban. Ya se había quitado muchas piedras en el zapato.

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que el Inuzuka había corrido despavorido a casa de Ino y ahora esta estaba ahí sentada con el interrumpiendo su tranquila sesión de nubes.

-¡No puedo entender como pudo hacerme eso!-gritaba furibunda en un berrinche infantil-"Lo siento Ino pero no puedo salir hoy contigo, tengo que cuidar a Akamaru que esta enfermo"-dijo imitando una voz chillona que no se parecía nada ala del susodicho.

-No es para tanto Ino…-trataba en vano de tranquilizarla

-¡claro que lo es! ¡Acabo de ver al perro eso mojado y jugando con una Poodle!

-Tal vez ya se curo-no pudo evitar dejar ver una sonrisita triunfante, eso se ganaban todos por querer adueñarse de SU Ino.

-No lo justifiques-murmuro acostándose a su lado

-¿Tantas ganas tenias de salir con el?-preguntó curioso alzando una ceja.

-No, pero es mi orgullo lo que dejó por lo suelos- definitivamente ver ala rubia con el ceño fruncido era un espectáculo divertidamente bello.

-Problemática… pues ya que tienes libre la noche, yo puedo llevarte a cenar.

-Shikamaru… Chouji, tú y yo siempre cenamos juntos

-Nunca dije que Chouji vendría

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven que se sentó inmediatamente-¿Es una cita?

-Supongo

-Ya era hora ¿no?, hasta que te animaste problemático…-dijo poniéndose de pie-nos vemos alas 8.

Podría sobrevivir con su padre al acecho, soportar las preguntas de su madre, los apodos tontos, los gatos, lo que se pusiera en su camino, con tal de ver siempre y todos los días esos zafiros al despertar, ser dueño de esos labios y sobre todo tener siempre y todos los días a una de las más grandes bellezas de Konoha que sin dudarlo un poco era la más problemática de su vida.


	6. ShikaIno 3

**Notas de la autora:** Ya me había tardado un poco pero compensare con algunos caps xD, este se me hizo raro, no se el motivo pero asi es, aun asi me gustó mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos si lo fueran Shkamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría tanta ropa.

**Vida.**

Como todos los días desde que lo recuerda miraba aquellas esponjosas, blancas y tranquilas nubes moverse con suavidad por aquel infinito cielo azul. Recordaba muchos momento de su vida, trataba de comprender por que a él, una persona tranquila, que prefería no complicarse la existencia, le habían tocado todas las situaciones problemáticas que podía imaginarse.

La primera haber nacido como un individuo con un futuro como ninja, tener una madre mandona gritona y molesta, estudiar o aparentar hacerlo, convertirse en ninja, pero la más importante de todas, conocerla ¿No podía solo haber ido a aquella reunión del primer equipo Ino-Shika-Cho sin haberla visto?, sólo tenía 8 años y sin embargo se le hizo una niña preciosa aunque enormemente problemática. También fue una situación problemática el haber quedado en un equipo con ella. Sin contar claro cuando aquellas malditas punzadas en el pecho le molestaban, y generalmente pasaban cuando ella miraba, adoraba o abrazaba al imbécil de Uchiha, dándose cuenta con ello de sus sentimientos hacía la rubia problemática, gritona y grosera, que le molestaba con sus regaños por ser tan holgazán.

Otra situación problemática fue el haber tenido que participar en aquel examen en donde su vida corría peligro junto con las de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. De nuevo lo fue el haber sido el único que lo paso y convertirse en Chuunin , más aun cuando le enviaron a rescatar al estúpido de Sasuke.

Tambien cuando sus amigos y hasta el mismo estuvieron apunto de morir gracias aquellos locos con sellos malditos. Una vez mas una situación problemática fue el haber encontrado en aquella chica de la arena un apoyo imprescindible, una gran amiga y un enorme consuelo, aunque fuera muy problemática también ella.

Siguiendo con aquellos problemáticos casos de su vida, se sintió atraído hacia la otra rubia, hacia aquella dura chica de cuatro coletas. Más lo fue el darse cuenta que todo era por tratar de olvidar ala ojiazul.

Lo fue más aun cuando murió su sensei, aquella persona con la que tanto había compartido, aquel hombre que le enseño tantas cosas pero sobre todo aquel que le ofreció su amistad.

Aun más problemático fue ver tristes a sus amigos, compañeros y aquella mujer que tanto quería a su sensei.

Fue problemático vengarle.

Fue problemático besar ala joven de la arena sabiendo que sus pensamientos los ocupaba otra chica.

Fue problemáticamente doloroso el tener que ver como la Yamanaka lloraba desconsolada por las acciones idiotas del genio más estúpido de Konoha. Lo siguió siendo el que haya decidido besarle en ese mismo instante declarándole ese sentimiento que ya tenía bastante tiempo guardando.

Había sido muy problemática su relación, peleas seguidas, molestias enormes, celos de parte de ambos.

Otro problema había sido el que ambos llegaran a ser Jounins y ser nombrados ANBU, no había tiempo casi para nada.

Después de pensar que era muy problemático, decidió pedirle matrimonio, fue aun más problemático como ella había gritado de emoción enfrente de toda la fiesta en la que celebraban el nombramiento como Hokage de Naruto.

Escoger una enorme casa fue problemático, pero ella la quería, así que él estuvo de acuerdo también.

Formar una familia había sido problemático si, pero disfrutar de aquel momento en el que su muy adolorida y cansada esposa sostenía en brazos a una preciosa nena con una mata de cabello rubio no tenia comparación.

Ni mucho menos lo tenía el ver como su pequeña belleza daba muy problemáticamente sus primeros pasitos, ni como decía con mucha dificultad "Bapa"

Fue problemático verla crecer hasta ese punto pero saboreaba cada momento a lado de los más hermosos problemas de su vida.

Sin embargo ¿que había pasado con su plan de vida?

El quería ser un ninja medio, ganar un salario aceptable, pero ahora era uno de los mejores Jounin de su aldea y ganaba bastante bien.

Quería casarse con una mujer ni muy bonita ni muy fea y había contraído nupcias con la más hermosa mujer que jamás haya visto.

Siempre había dicho que no quería acabar como su padre, sin embargo siempre se dejaba dominar por aquella mandona rubia de ojos color cielo.

El quería una casa ni muy grande ni muy chica, pero ahora vivía en una de las más grandes residencias de Konoha.

Lo único que estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan era el haber presenciado el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, hace ya 5 años y que su mujer se encontrara embarazada de nuevo de su próximo hijo varón.

Pensándolo bien, su Plan de vida podría seguirlo después, mientras disfrutaría de todas aquellas cosas que sucedieron fuera de su plan. Por que lo más problemático de su vida siempre fue lo mejor.

Sólo esperaba poder seguir viviendo para presenciar la boda de su hija, la independencia de su hijo, retirarse y vivir tranquilamente, con la poca paz que podía tener al ser esposo de Ino, jugar siempre Shogi y Go, y morir antes que ella, por que no soportaría verle sufrir, por que sería muy problemático que le quietaran al mas grande, bello y amado problema de su vida.

Siempre le decían "La vida sin problemas no es vida", entonces definitivamente su vida era mucho más que una simple vida.

* * *

Raro?

en fin si gustan dejen review!

Arigato por leer.


	7. SasuSaku

**Te besé.**

No supe por que, no comprendo como fue, no sé como lo hice, pero miré esos ojos jade directamente.

Sigo sin comprender por que acaricié tu mejilla, pero ese rubor en ambas te hacía lucir increíblemente bella.

¡Maldita sea!, no entiendo por qué mis labios presionaron con tanta dulzura los tuyos, tan suavemente que no parecía ser yo.

Ni idea del porque salí corriendo después de ello, tal vez la idea del amor me asusta, tal vez temo volverme débil al enamorarme.

¡Demonios! Lo he admitido, estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón por la que yo te besé.

* * *

Muy corto y mi segundo SasuSaku específicado.


	8. SakuSasu

**Notas de la autora: **Este fue mi primer SakuSasu escrito... si lo sé puede que tenga muchos errores pero esta pareja no es mi fuerte(ShikaIno4Ever) fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Franzz de hace algunos meses.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si lo hicieran, Shikamaru estuviera ya comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría tanta ropa.

* * *

**Cada que.**

**_Siento que  
desde aquel momento en que te vi  
descifré que nunca serias para mí._**

Te vi desde pequeña, mi corazón latía fuertemente, eran sensaciones nuevas, hermosas, tenía ganas de verte todos los días, de acercarme a ti, para que esas miles de maripositas revolotearan dentro de mí. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Si preferías estar solo, que entablar amistades.

Amistades que yo rompí por el sentimiento de egoísmo que tú imponías en mí.

Dolió, su amistad siempre me la brindó y yo la desprecie por ti. Eran celos estúpidos, ella también te quería, ella lucharía por ti, y yo no soportaría que mi mejor amiga ganara ante mí. Por eso dije adiós.

**  
_Que tal vez  
conocerte fue mi error  
o quizás  
el amor se equivoco._**

Y es que tal vez me equivoque en quererte a ti, jamás me mirabas como yo lo hacía, siempre preocupándome por ti, y haciendo un lado el equipo.

Tiempo después nuestro equipo se hizo eso precisamente, un equipo y fuimos uno. Siempre pensando en ti, en tu bien ¿pero que podía hacer yo? Si todo mundo sabía que eras de lo mejor y no necesitabas que una tonta chica como yo te cuidara.

**  
_Y cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón_**

El problema es que no dejé de pensarte, mi corazón latía con más fuerza cuando ocupabas mis pensamientos, cuando tu rostro aparecía en ellos. Cuando recordaba tu aroma. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que por mucho que me haya equivocado, no pude arrepentirme de ello.

Por que amar es darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Amar tal vez sin ser correspondido es amar de verdad.

**_Y nada es más triste que hoy  
hablar de ti._**

Te fuiste, un simple Gracias fue la única palabra que salió de tus labios, mis lágrimas no pudieron detenerte, y mi corazón no latía igual, sabía que te irías, pero no quería creerlo.

**_Siento que...  
tú me cortas la respiración  
cada vez  
que te acercas  
solo un poco a mí._**

Y sólo puedo recordar aquellas veces que estuviste cerca, aunque estuvieras tan lejos de mi alcance. Y al hacerlo mi respiración se pausa y mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza.

**  
_Que tal vez  
conocerte fue mi error  
o quizás el amor se equivoco  
y...cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón  
y...nada es mas triste que hoy  
hablar de ti..._ **

Todo mundo me dijo que ya no era la misma, incluso Tsunade-sama lo noto, ¿Cómo querían que lo fuera? si tu que hacía que valiera la pena algo, te fuiste. No me importo a que costo quería traerte de vuelta.

**  
_Pero esta historia tiene que parar  
no entiendo esto  
de verdad  
no tiene caso  
esta situación  
porque esto es tan ilógico._**

En estos momentos, me he dado cuenta de que tu corazón no me pertenecío y no lo hizo, te fuiste y no quisiste regresar. Tuve que alejar mis pensamientos de ti, ya no quise seguir así. Nunca comprendí el por que,sin embargo , el matar a tu hermano y vengar a tu clan, siempre fue tu manera de se ninja, la mía fue traerte de regreso, pero fallé, tu no y me alegro por ello.

**_y...cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón  
y...nada es mas triste que hoy  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti…  
hablar de ti._**

Ahora yo te doy las gracias, por dejarte querer aunque sin ser correspondida, por hacerme comprender lo que muchos no lograron. Por que si tú no lo hubieras hecho tal vez jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de los ojos turquesa que me seguían sin ser notados, y que con esa actitud fría que tenía, escondía la grandiosa persona que alguna vez tú llegaste a considerar un obstáculo para tus propósitos. Ese joven de la arena que ahora me ha llegado a amar, aunque tu sigues aquí, en mi corazón se que con el tiempo llegaré a corresponderle como el se merece. Gracias de nuevo Sasuke por que sin ti no podría ser la Sakura Haruno que soy ahora.

ARIGATO SASUKE-KUN.

Canción: Cada que-Belanova

Si les ha gustado dejen review,

si no, gracias por leerme. xD


	9. KibaIno 2

**Notas de la Autora:**Creo que ya me había tardado un poco pero aqui estoy de nuevo, esta pareja me gusta mucho pero ninguna como el ShikaIno xD.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,si lo hicieran,Shikamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa.

* * *

**El Olor favorito.**

Kiba daba su caminata vespertina, después de una intensa lluvia, la gente comenzaba a salir de sus refugios para continuar con sus actividades del día, su fiel amigo y compañero Akamaru caminaba a su lado.

Le encantaba descubrir aromas y relacionarlos con las personas, adivinar de donde provenían y que los constituía. Por lo que agudizó su olfato.

Su olor favorito era sin duda el de la mujer que vivía con el, su pareja ya de algunos años y su futura esposa, su olor a lavanda y flores variadas era simplemente delicioso.

Sin embargo mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos un aroma exquisito llegó hacía su agudo olfato, su nariz buscaba al dueño, dueña o portador de ese maravilloso olor.

Se acerco lentamente a una frutería y con mucha discreción olfateo, pero no, no eran las manzanas o las fresas, paso por el Ichiraku, pero no era aquel olor a Ramen recién preparado el que buscaba.

Siguió su caminata-Debemos encontrar ese aroma Akamaru-dijo en un murmullo, antes de cruzarse con Sakura y Hinata, olfateo ligeramente ala pelirrosa su olor era como a madera y cerezo, seguro acababa de estar con Sasuke, busco de nuevo en Hinata pero no era su dulce perfume.

Tampoco era el fresco aroma de la tierra húmeda que se podía apreciar en esos momentos.

Ese olor era más como a flores.

Llegó ala florería de su suegro, y busco ese aroma, pero nada, no solo eran flores tenía algo más, ¿Pero qué?

Una helada ráfaga de viento le hizo recordar que había olvidado su chaqueta en casa, comenzaba a anochecer y haría más frío, además dentro de un rato se vería con sus amigos para platicar sobre la semana.

-Vayamos a casa Akamaru-murmuro recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido.

Pasó por donde se encontraba su madre, no, tampoco era ella, ni mucho menos su hermana.

Aspiró una vez más ese olor a flores, lavanda… ¿y?

-¡Flores y lavanda!-se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a correr hacía su departamento.

¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Flores, lavanda pero que era ese algo que lo hacía diferente, ¿Acaso ella estaba con alguien más? No eso no era posible, él confiaba en ella, pero sin duda alguna ese perfume era masculino, el olor se acercaba más y más, solo quería llegar al final de todo.

Estando frente ala puerta la abrió desesperado, entró y camino veloz hacía donde su nariz le guiaba, pero una imagen le hizo detenerse de repente.

Sonrió de lado, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos ¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella? Y es que en aquel sofá se encontraba Yamanaka Ino durmiendo placida y angelicalmente, con la chaqueta del Inuzuka puesta la cual le quedaba bastante grande y la hacía lucir más pequeña pero igual de hermosa.

Así que era ese su actual aroma favorito, ese delicioso olor a lavanda y flores variadas que tanto le enloquecía solo que mezclado con su varonil fragancia impregnada en su chaqueta, era fantástico saber que su olor favorito no había cambiado de dueña.

Pero era estupendo saber que hasta en olores se mezclaban perfectamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...

dejen su Review si lo desean xD

ja ne!


	10. ShikaIno 4

**Notas de la Autora:**Este fic va dedicado a aquellas que siguen mis Drabbles,Inner Sakura30 por todo su apoyo y a mi celoso padre que fue mi inspiración xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Shikamaru e Ino ya estuvieran comprometidos y Kakashi saldría con muy poca ropa.

* * *

Se encontraba frente aquel ladrón, aquel muchacho que se había atrevido a tratar de alejar aquello tan preciado para el, aquel pedazo de su alma.

Vio desde el momento en el que su mujer le abrió la puerta de su hogar, como el entró en su casa, observó con atención como se descalzaba, tambaleaba y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Como sus mejillas se encontraban con aquel tímido tono carmesí, a cada paso su respiración se agitaba más y torpemente se sentaba frente a él mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

El solo se dedicaba a mirarle con desprecio, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pararse en su casa e intentar quitarle en sus narices uno de sus más amados tesoros?

Observó con atención como una gruesa gota de sudor recorría veloz la frente de su ahora enemigo, mientras él alzaba una ceja inquisitoriamente.

-¿Y bien?-habló con una áspera y gruesa voz, en un tono tan intimidante y frío como jamás había utilizado.

-Yo…etto… bueno –su labio inferior tembló y su voz salió chillante.

El hombre de coleta aclaró su garganta, mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez, y acomodaba sus brazos ala altura de su pecho.

Mientras el chico abría expectante los ojos jade que había heredado de su madre, no sabía que esperar de aquel shinobi experimentado que se encontraba frente a él.

"Es un holgazán que se consiguió una familia fácilmente" le dijo su padre con aquel tono autoritario de voz "Es una estupenda persona" le dijo su madre con aquel tono amable.

Pero ahora mientras analizaba sus duras expresiones toda su seguridad, arrogancia y talento ninja se había venido abajo.

Había olvidado que era hijo de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha y no podía más que observar a Shikamaru Nara carraspear frente a él.

Shikamaru abrió de nuevo los ojos para dirigir su mirada a las orbes de aquel muchacho, haciéndolo dar un brinquito por la sorpresa.

El Nara hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, dándole a entender al muchacho que hablara de una vez. Ya estaba un poco fastidiado de ver a aquel chuunin enormemente parecido al idiota de Uchiha frente a el.

El chico sintió un hueco en el estomago y paso saliva por aquel enorme nudo que sentía dentro de su garganta.

-Yoquisieraqueustedmedierapermisodesalirconsuhija-soltó en un alarido, rápidamente y no muy claro.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó burlón, no era que no hubiera entendido, si no que le encantaba hacerlo sufrir, después de todo se lo merecía por querer salir con su "Princesa".

-Me preguntaba-tomó una bocanada de aire-si usted me permitiría salir con su hija-esto ultimo lo dijo claro y seguro de si mismo.

Shikamaru suspiro resignado después de todo ese muchacho tal vez si se merecía una cita con aquella hermosa chica que bajaba las escaleras lentamente, era hermosa, aquel cabello rubio suelto y solo agarrado con unos finos broches brillantes. Aquel Kimono que le compro cuando había cumplido 15 años de un azul cielo y de fina seda, lucía espectacular puesto en su esbelto cuerpo. Sus labios cubiertos por una delgada capa de brillo labial, sus mejillas ruborizadas levemente y aquellos enormes ojos azules abriéndose alegres al ver a Satoshi Uchiha sentado ahí, enfrentando a su padre para poder ir con ella al baile de la academia. De pronto recordó cuando la sostuvo en brazos minutos después de que nació, como abría sus ojitos y lo miraba, recordó como tomaba sus manitas mientras ella daba sus primeros pasos, cuando decía su primera palabra mientras el estaba recostado a su lado, como Ino y el la acompañaron a su primer día en la Academia, como lucía radiante cuando se convirtió en Genin, sentía como si su pequeña hija fuera a casarse y alejarse para siempre de el y sólo iría a un estúpido baile con otro muchacho.

-Bien supongo que si tuviste el valor para venir hasta aquí, tendrás el valor de protegerla y soportarla-el volvió a suspirar derrotado-adelante, pero trátala bien, si le llega a pasar algo… te las veras conmigo.

EL chico asintió como loco mientras se ponía de pie estrechaba su mano y le ofrecía una sonrisa arrogante a la joven rubia que esperaba parada a lado de la puerta.

-T e dije que lo lograría-murmuro al llegar ahí y se calzó-con su permiso Ino-san-tomó la mano de la mujer Nara y la besó delicadamente. La chica acaparó el brazo del chuunin girándose para comenzar su camino.

-Vayan con cuidado, y me saludas a tus padres-se despidió la rubia con la mano mientras los observaba caminar de espaldas hacía su destino, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, haciéndola estremecerse-Es increíble ¿no? Como pasa tan rápido el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando le pedías a mi padre que te dejara llevarme al baile, y ahora tu como buen padre celoso repites esa escena.

-No es que la cele, solo la cuido- Ino soltó una risita burlona-¿qué? Por supuesto que no estoy celoso, bah yo ¿Celoso de ese muchacho? Para nada- su tono era poco creíble.

- que rápido pasa el tiempo…-murmuró para si la mujer mientras entraba de nuevo ala casa arrastrando a su marido junto con ella.

Y es que el tiempo pasa tan veloz como el aire que mueve lentamente aquellas nubes en el cielo, el tiempo es poderoso, hace, deshace, crea, destruye, instruye, enseña.

Es un arma poderosa, puede ayudarte a olvidar, puede ayudarte a valorar, saber que el tiempo pasa sin esperarte, que no puedes detenerte a recapacitarlo, por que cuando menos lo piensas ya haz quedado en el olvido, o alguien comienza a pensarte.

* * *

Si gustan dejen Review,

Gracias por leer!


	11. InoShikaTema

**Notas de la Autora:** Disculpen la tardanza. Este fue mi primer drabble ligeramente dirigido al ShikaTema. Espero que les guste, la frase me la enseño mi amiga Bombon, no se de donde la habra sacado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si asi fuera Shikamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi saldría con muy poca ropa.

**

* * *

**

La peor forma de Extrañar

_"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien, es estar a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"_

El estaba, de pie a su lado, con esa sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos, menos para ella que lo conocía casi tan bien como la palma de su mano. Y un enorme vacío en su estomago la hizo bajar la cabeza.

Y es que ella instantes atrás había comprendido que su oportunidad se había ido, mezclada con aquella nube de humo que dejaron escapar los labios del Nara.

No tenía ni dos minutos sabiendo que ese corazón ya no le pertenecía, no, si lo sabía, pero no quería entenderlo, no hasta hace esos escasos minutos de silencio.

En su mirada antes destellante ahora reinaba una tristeza inminente, le extrañaba, echaba de menos su atención, aunque esta solo fuera para recordarle cada minuto lo ruidosa y problemática que podía llegar a ser.

Sus celestinos ojos se inundaron con una rapidez inimaginable y ella pasó una mano por sus mejillas en un intento vano de cerrarle el camino a ese pequeño río que surcaba su rostro, ahora teñido ligeramente.

Aunque él estuviera ahí parado, a unos centímetros de ella, no lo sentía. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba que sus pensamientos le pertenecieran, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Lo extrañaba, por mucho que ella estuviera ahí a unos centímetros de él.

Le echaba de menos por que ahora la rubia de ojos claros dueña del corazón del Nara no era precisamente Yamanaka Ino, aquella chica de ojos celestinos que lloraba al saber que nunca podría volver a tener aquel noble corazón que alguna vez le llegaron a ofrecer en bandeja de plata y que sin embargo ella había rechazado sin darse cuenta de ello.

"Te extraño" susurraron sus labios al notar como el chico caminaba a paso agigantado hacía aquella persona que supo albergar el corazón de Shikamaru en el suyo propio "Cuídale, Temari-san" murmuro para ella misma dándose la vuelta derrotada por su propia culpa.


	12. ShikaIno 5

**Notas de la autora:**Gracias por los reviews, espero que esta pequeña historia compense el ultimo Drabble xD sé que a algunas personitas no les agradó del todo, pero me inspiré y era necesario realizarlo, en fin esta historia va dedicada a anni fer, por que hace tiempo me pidió una historia donde Ino y Shikamaru ya fueran pareja y aqui la tiene, espero que le guste a ella y a toda aquella pesona que sigue mis Drabbles. De nuevo gracias por todos su comentarios y espero que me dejen su opinión.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si así fuera, Ino y Shikamaru estarían comprometidos y Kakashi sería Stripper xD

**Mi piel lleva tu nombre**

-Te amo-susurraron sus enrojecidos labios en un largo suspiro, sin embargo el no respondió, y siguió con su recorrido por el terso y blanco cuello de la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos, sus manos se escabulleron por debajo de las ropas ANBU recién colocadas en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Unas pequeñas manos le detuvieron, consternado levantó la mirada hacía la Yamanaka que súbitamente había cambiado su expresión de placer por una bastante seria-Detente-ordenó molesta alejando las entrometidas manos del moreno de su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó el moreno con fastidio, ocasionando que Ino se cruzara de brazos.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo-habló molesta, sin poder evitar que un destello de tristeza se asomara por su mirada azulina-si no me respondes nada cuando te digo que te amo ¿Cómo sabré que tu también sientes lo mismo?

Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacía un punto inexistente, mujer problemática siempre dudando de sus sentimientos hacía ella, su respiración apenas de normalizaba por lo que aun jadeaba un poco, ya estaba harto de aquellos desplantes de su novia.

-Si no me amas ¿Porqué estas conmigo? ¿Porqué vives conmigo?-de nuevo ahí venían las absurdas preguntas de la rubia, de verdad que era problemática, el la amaba como loco.

-Sabes que si lo hago-dijo, y ahí estaba de nuevo su estúpida respuesta de siempre.

-Entonces dímelo, dime que me amas-exigió la mujer mirándolo fija y directamente a aquellas orbes chocolate, pero el Nara no habló.

Simplemente esas palabras no salían de su garganta, siempre había sido fijo en su idea, los "Te amo" se los llevaba el viento y después de decirlo muchas veces se gastaban y perdían su sentido.

El prefería no gastarlos en estúpidas discusiones como esta.

-No lo harás ¿Cierto?- la voz de la Yamanaka se entrecortó con decepción.

De nuevo el Nara no respondió, se acercó a ella, sin embargo ella se alejó –Bien, me tengo que ir-dijo mientras trataba de contener las saladas lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Se dio la vuelta caminando hacía la salida de la habitación que compartía con Shikamaru desde hacía ya unos meses.

El Nara la observó fijamente, desde como acomodaba su ajustadas ropas, hasta como se colocaba la mascara en su rostro-Nos vemos más tarde-murmuró antes de salir. Shikamaru bajo la cabeza, era un cobarde.

Era su día libre por eso no había salido junto con Ino, pero tenía un largo día por delante así que decidió salir a recorrer la aldea. Sus pensamientos siempre vagaban por un solo tema, Ino.

Recorría con aburrimiento los negocios, sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos y su pereza se hacía notar. Se detuvo por un momento en un local donde se realizaban perforaciones y tatuajes, por inercia se llevó la mano, al brazo donde le habían realizado aquel tatuaje ANBU.

"Esta cosa si que dolió" pensó y su mente viajó a aquel día cuando Ino había salido adolorida y se había aferrado a sus brazos, ella siempre decía que esas cosas eran de por vida y que debías estar seguro de lo que querías plasmar en tu piel.

Una loca y descabellada idea había llegado a su mente, tal vez con eso ya no tendría que decirle a Ino esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Días habían pasado desde aquel día en que pelearon, el Nara había hecho 4 intentos fallidos de aclarar las cosas, en el primer intento la mujer le había arrojado la almohada ala cara y le había mandado a dormir ala sala.

La segunda su lámpara había salido volando desde la mesita de noche, la tercera le había dado un pisotón y había salido corriendo, la cuarta ni se digno a mirarlo.

Sabía que si no lo había logrado en 4 días, no lo lograría en el quinto por lo que lo volvió a intentar hasta que una semana había pasado desde su enfrentamiento.

Escuchó atentamente como la rubia se despertaba, se levantaba de la cama y se metía ala ducha.

Haría que le escuchara a como diera lugar, por lo que se metió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama, sintió una enorme comodidad al momento en su espalda hizo contacto con el mullido colchón, después de todo hace días que dormía en el sofá y no era del todo cómodo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la mujer rubia, así que en un veloz movimiento el Nara ya se encontraba acorralando ala Yamanaka en una pared de la habitación, Ino estaba con el cabello desparramado por sus hombros y su bien moldeado cuerpo cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla.

Sus rubios mechones goteaban sin cesar, Shikamaru no pudo evitar observarle con detenimiento mientras una sonrisita pervertida se mostraba en su rostro.

-¿me escucharas ahora?-preguntó en un susurro acercando sus labios a su oído.

Una descarga se hizo notar en el vientre de la Yamanaka pero trató de resistir, por lo que ignoro por completo al moreno.

-Ino, perdóname-habló de nuevo el Nara con total sinceridad haciendo que la rubia dirigiera su azulada mirada a el-yo de verdad te amo.

De pronto Ino lo comprendió, estaba obligándolo a decirle cosas que no le nacían, y así no significarían nada, prefería que a su debido tiempo se lo dijera y que le naciera del corazón..

-Shikamaru…jamás me haz dado razones para dudar de tus sentimientos-definitivamente era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse.

El solo sonrió y se apoderó con intensidad de sus labios, mientras la mujer enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del Nara y aumentaba el ritmo de la danza de sus bocas.

Aferró sus manos ala frágil cintura de Ino y la acercó en demasía a él, sus labios bajaron con cautela por su cuello y al ver que Ino no lo detenía siguió hasta llegar a sus hombros.

En un movimiento imperceptible, el moreno se deshizo de la toalla que cubría la desnudez de la rubia, dejando así su blanquecina piel al descubierto, la dirigió hacía la cama, colocándola con suavidad en ella.

La mujer no alejaba sus manos del cuerpo del Nara por lo que su remera comenzaba a estorbarle, y decidida la levantó, mientras el moreno alzaba sus manos para que las manos de Ino la retiraran.

Todo a su alrededor se había borrado ahora solo estaban ellos, ahora solo sentía el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo entero.

Las descargas que su vientre recibía, la hacían desfallecer, los labios de su novio recorriendo sus senos eran su perdición. Su respiración se aceleró y suaves gemidos comenzaron a emanar de sus labios, mientras estos se dirigían al amplio pecho del moreno, y observó algo que la hizo detenerse sorprendida.

-¿Ino, que sucede?-preguntó mirándola.

Ella no cabía en su sorpresa, una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa se formo en su bello rostro, ganas de llorar a albergaron.

Shikamaru lo comprendió, había notado ya lo que se había hecho hace una semana, aquel tatuaje que había decidido ponerse en su pecho de lado izquierdo.

Ino, eso decía aquella marca en su piel, rodeado de algunas esponjosas y blancas nubes, debajo de aquel panorama una pequeña leyenda en un pergamino abierto "Mi amado problema"

-Pero cuando…

-aquel día en que peleamos-respondió expectante-es para que ya no me vuelvas a hacer esas absurdas preguntas, problemática-dijo y se ganó un golpecito en la cabeza.

-ahora eres mío completamente-canturreó con alegría la mujer mientras daba besitos en el rostro del moreno que lo seguía el juego-tu piel tiene mi nombre.

-Problemática, mi piel siempre llevó tu nombre, solo que ahora esta plasmado y cualquiera podría verlo.


	13. ShikaIno 6

**Notas de la autora:**Mi primer UA y tal vez el último, siento que trabajo muy bien con el, pero la inspiración llegó, espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si asi fuera Shikamaru estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría esa molesta e inservible ropa.

* * *

**Luz.**

Ella iba en el carro con su padre, camino ala escuela, sus pensamientos vagaban en cosas sin importancia, solo vagaban.

Su mirada se dirigió al autobús que estaba alado de su vehículo, siempre le había encantado mirar la cara de las personas mientras viajaban en el autobús, una extraña pero entretenida costumbre.

Un señor dormitando con su cabeza recargada en el transparente vidrio, una señora hablando animadamente con su hija, un joven atrevido sonriéndole coqueto, pero ella hizo caso omiso a este gesto.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, bajó por inercia el vidrio y se quitó el gorro rosado que llevaba en la cabeza, tantos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, las ganas de gritar su nombre recorrieron su garganta y no llegaron a su boca.

-Shikamaru- susurraron sus labios, lo observó tan serio como siempre, con aquella expresión despreocupada y aburrida plasmada en su rostro, pensó de nuevo en gritarle, quería que los hermosos ojos marrones de aquel chico se posaran una vez más sobre ella y así poder sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, pero esas orbes no se acercaban ni un poco a ella.

Después de todo ya habían pasado casi 2 años desde su separación y amor que había sentido por el jamás se iría, al contrario la incógnita de el paradero de su mejor amigo acrecentaba aquel sentimiento.

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y los vehículos comenzaron a moverse, su padre aceleró y el autobús fue quedando atrás.

Su cabeza se giró observando como se alejaban de su oportunidad de ver a su antiguo amigo una vez más-¿Pasa algo Ino?-escuche la preocupada voz de mi papá a lo lejos, apesar de que estaba a mi lado, y negé con la cabeza ligeramente, mi mirada volvió a buscar aquel autobus que se atrasaba cada vez más.

Tal vez aquello significaba que debía dejarle ir, que aquel sentimiento era cosa del pasado, que aquellos planes que tenían no eran más que ilusiones vanas de adolescentes.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, después de todo le había visto, eso había alegrado su día y tal vez una vez más su vida.

Por que el siempre había sido una luz en ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora n° 2:** Sí esta situación me pasó a mí, exactamente como se las relaté , bueno mi amigo no se llamaba Shikamaru sino Oscar( lo extraño), y no iba a mi escuela si no ala de mi hermana, U.U lo curioso es que me acaba de pasar hace unas 2 horas, pero me sentí tan extraña que quise escribir y ver como quedaba. Aquí la tienen espero que me dejen su opinión, gracias por leer.


	14. ShikaIno 7

**Notas de la Autora:** Un pequeñito regalo de Noche Buena, espero que sea de su agrado y que se la pasen de lo mejor en estas fiestas, cuidence y disfruten el valioso tiempo con sus seres queridos. Tratare de subir mas regalos para navidad. Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en leer mis historias y a todas aquellas que se toman un tiempo para comentarlas. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Shikamaru e Ino estarían comprometidos y Kakashi no usaría mucha ropa.

* * *

**Bajo el muérdago.**

Nadie nunca creyó que el lo hiciera, ninguno pensó que el holgazán y poco entusiasta Shikamaru cumpliría con aquel tonto desafío de aquel juego.

Pero ahí estaba, besándola suave y delicadamente, acariciando su rostro con ternura. Entregando en aquel beso su corazón entero, por un momento Ino se quedó congelada, pero al sentir un extraño revoloteo en su estomago, sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor del cuello del Nara, respondiendo con dulzura.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, por que Kiba no se imaginó que Shikamaru respondería así a aquel reto que el mismo le había impuesto y Sakura jamás creyó que Ino se dejaría besar por Shikamaru.

Naruto pensó que tal vez era por el efecto del alcohol ingerido, Hinata creyó que era por la extraña tradición de estar debajo del muérdago, Lee se imaginó que era por la primavera de su juventud, Neji prefirió no opinar.

Pero Chouji sabía que no era ni por el alcohol ya que el Nara no bebía demasiado, ni por impulso, ni por tradición, aquel acto de su mejor amigo era simplemente por amor, por que aquella víspera de navidad que estaba viviendo con sus amigos, en la que no sabía que podía regalarle a su problemática amiga, le había incitado a simplemente regalarle su corazón.

El cual Ino recibió con gusto regalando a cambio su misma alma.


	15. ShikaIno 8

**Notas de la Autora:** Este drabble ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, decidí subirlo por que me volví a leer el tomo del manga donde Sasuke se va de Konoha, recorde esa escena de Sakura llorando y la promesa que le hace Naruto, en fin creo que ya lo recordaron. Espero que les guste, como sabran me encanta imaginarme a Shikamaru con esta actitud. Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Shikamaru e Ino estarían comprometidos y Kakashi no usaría mucha ropa.

* * *

**Promesas**

Sus ojos jade dejaban caer gruesas lágrimas, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto y la vergüenza, su cabello pegado a ellas.

Era una escena triste el ver a Sakura llorar desesperada, Naruto apretaba sus puños con impotencia y a mi sólo se me ocurría pensar en ella.

¿Ella lo sabrá ya? ¿Ella estará llorando igual? ¿Sus hermosos ojos cielo estarían igual de enrojecidos por su partida?

¿Sus blancas mejillas estarían húmedas por el llanto y pegarían su rubio cabello a ellas?

No podía evitar pensar en ella, en que tal vez sufriría por la noticia, y al igual que Naruto mis manos se cerraron fuertemente y mis ojos se entrecerraron.

Ahora mi propósito era diferente, él era un camarada shinobi, si, pero a mí me importaba más que Ino no sufriera.

Uchiha no me agradaba en lo absoluto, por mí el podía irse con quien se le diera la gana, pero si Ino lloraba por su ausencia, yo lo haría volver a como diera lugar.

Esa problemática era mi razón de hacerlo volver, de cumplir mi misión, por que el solo imaginarla en aquel estado tan deplorable, me enfurecía.

Me hacía querer traerlo de vuelta, por que como yo mismo me había prometido, no permitiría que alguien la lastimara.

Y si su corazón latía por Sasuke, yo le daría a aquel corazón terco de mi amiga aquello que tanto quería.

Observé como Naruto hacía aquella promesa a Sakura y yo mismo me prometí ayudarle a realizarla, así podría cumplir la mía, poder hacerla feliz.

Aunque fuera de aquella manera.


	16. ShikaIno 9

**Notas de la Autora:** Disculpen la ausencia xD pero no se preocupen, en este fin de semana actualizare con otro drabble y tal vez alguno de mis fics. De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, recuerden que eso siempre me ayuda a seguir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Shikamaru e Ino estarian felizmente comprometidos y Kakashi no usaría la molesta ropa que se carga.

* * *

**Holgazán, aburrido - Problemática, escandalosa.**

Nunca le había tocado presenciar aquello, pero no le agradaba para nada.

Odiaba a sobre manera que aquella rubia estuviera lanzando indirectas, de las cuales ese tipo poco adaptado e hipócrita no entendía ni una sola palabra, aquellos flirteos el pálido moreno simplemente no los comprendería.

Detestaba aquella risita fingida que sus labios dejaban escapar, era incomodo estar ahí y todo por culpa de su escandalosa amiga que lo convencía con una mirada bonita.

-problemático-susurraron sus labios.

-Shikamaru-kun ¿Qué es lo que te parece problemático?-preguntó aquel muchacho "idiota afeminado" pensó el Nara y es que ¿a que hombre en sus sano juicio se le ocurría usar aquella ombliguera como atuendo?

-Déjalo, Sai-kun-habló la muchacha, el moreno la miró con una ceja alzada-es un aburrido antisocial.

-Prefiero ser antisocial a coquetear con alguien que jamás entendería que demonios le estas hablando-respondió con rápidez.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nara?!-exclamó la rubia, con un intenso color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Lo que quieras entender Ino.

-¡Pues por lo menos no me meto con ancianos!-alzó la voz una vez más la muchacha acomodando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!-soltó el Nara mirándola como si todo fuera absurdo.

-A lo que quieras imaginar Shikamaru.

-Problemática, escandalosa-murmuró el de coleta.

-Holgazán, aburrido-respondió la rubia.

Azul y avellana, ambos con aire asesino, mirándose fijamente, sin parpadear, con las respiraciones entre cortadas, las manos en la mesa y sus cuerpos de pie, sus rostros se acercaron amenazantes.

Las pálidas mejillas aun enrojecidas, en una mezcla de vergüenza y furia.

Las manos del moreno temblando por el coraje liberado.

Y las demás miradas expectantes y atónitas observando la discusión, desde sus asientos de aquella mesa a lado de la ventana, en aquel restaurante de barbacoa.

Y como dos polos opuestos, sus labios se juntaron, con frenesí, en un juego de bocas deseosas de saborear ala otra, sus lenguas se enredaron bruscamente mientras la Yamanaka colocaba sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho acercándolo más a su rostro, no les importó que la salsa de soya se derramara, ni que los trozos de carne crudos cayeran al piso, mucho menos los lamentos de su regordete amigo que se quejaba por la acción anterior.

Sólo se saboreaban uno al otro, como si fueran el postre perfecto, por que apesar de la manera salvaje en que sus labios estaban juntos, el movimiento era coordinado.

El aire comenzó a ausentarse en aquel acto, así que necesitados, se separaron.

-para ser un holgazán, no besas para nada mal-dijo sonriente la chica, algo burlona.

-Esto no te quita lo problemática mujer-respondió de igual manera el moreno.

-Idiota peresozo.

-mujer complicada.

-Lo ves Naruto-habló la pelirrosa que aun seguía anonadada, suspiró y sonrió-los polos apuesto se atraen.

**_de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer!_**


	17. GenmaIno

**Notas de la Autora:**Lamento mucho haber estado ausente u_u por eso he decidido continuar mis fanifics poco a poco. Se que es una pareja crack, pero leyendo un capitulo del manga que he leído como 10 veces se me ocurrió esta idea y a lo largo de esta semana se me ocurrieron algunas más con otras parejas crack así que hice papelitos para decidirme y esta ganó :3 espero que les guste y me dejen algun comentario con que les pareció.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Shikamaru tendría un romance con Ino y estarian felizmente comprometidos, tambien Kakashi no usaría la molesta ropa que se carga.

* * *

**Malos pensamientos**

Miró una vez más a aquel Jounin frente a ella sin poder evitar que un rubor intenso coloreara sus blancas mejillas, esos pensamientos una buena chica no debería tenerlos, sin embargo aquella interrogante seguía en su cabeza, aquella que había aparecido justo después de verlo lanzar aquel senbon con la boca dando exactamente en punto que dejó inconsciente a su adversario.

Siempre que lo veía el traía uno en su boca, cada vez que se encontraba con él aquellos dientes mordían sin cesar ese delgado objeto, pero sin dudar JAMAS había visto usarlo como defensa. Era sorprendente aquella acción, la velocidad, esa agilidad con su lengua. Y una vez más la rubia pensó "Si su lengua puede efectuar ese movimiento con tal facilidad ¿que no podrá hacer en la intimidad?" "¿Cómo se comportaría al explorar su boca? Si recorriera su cuerpo por completo, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?"

Sus mejillas se coloraron aun más, y al parecer Genma lo noto por que se giró repentinamente a observarla-¿Estás bien Yamanaka?-preguntó alzando una ceja, su rostro se enrojeció aun más, si es que eso era posible y asintió torpemente-No me digas… ¿este sujeto te ha espantado? Porque parece que no era muy fuerte, debes estar un poco más alerta para que no suceda de nuevo-habló serio, hasta algo preocupado. Claro que estaba asustada… pero de que él llegara a descubrir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ella negó-Por supuesto que no Genma-san, es solo que es sorprendente esa habilidad tuya-halagó inocente, mirando discretamente sus delgados labios, aquellos que albergaban con recelo aquel órgano móvil y ágil. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, no lo negaba aquel hombre era bastante atractivo y maduro, alguien que sin dudar le encantaría conquistar. Lo observó siendo cuidadosa, sus espalda, sus ojos chocolate, aquellos cabellos que no se desordenaban debajo de su protector. Suspiró y avanzó hacía donde sus compañeros y aquel castaño líder se dirigían.

-Por cierto Yamanaka-murmuró cerca de ella aquel hombre –cuando quieras puedo mostrarte algunos trucos más-finalizó con un guiño, mostrando una ligera pero insinuante sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó otro senbon de su estuche y lo colocó en sus labios con suavidad, no sin antes exhibir ligeramente aquella rosada lengua que se había convertido en el más deseado manjar de la chica más obstinada de Konoha. Sonrió, al parecer no eran pensamientos tan malos después de todo.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? Funciono o no con parejas crack... hazmelo saber con un review n_n ¡gracias por leer!


	18. ShikaIno-Caramelos

**Notas de la Autora:** Con las trágicas cosas que pasan actualmente en el manga, cada vez me cuesta mas conseguir inspiración para continuar mis historias, pero prometo que lo haré cueste lo que cueste, muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi como autora y gracias por abrir esta historia que es por un mundo con mas ShikaIno y por la inspiración del "White Day" que es una celebración de algunos países de Asia como respuesta al Día de San Valentín, en fin los dejo leer si no es mucha molestia me encantaría recibir sus reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino estarían haciendo todas las cosas que pasan por mi mente y Kakashi no tendría ropa que ponerse.

**Caramelos.**

Dio un hondo suspiro y entró, procurando esconder en su bolsa trasera el pequeño paquete de dulces con sabores frutales que llevaba en sus manos, escuchó sonar la campanilla pero nadie le recibió, le pareció bastante extraño puesto que regularmente Ino habría salido enseguida a atender a los clientes.

Se acercó al mostrador a paso lento, después de todo y a pesar de que había conseguido el valor de animarse a confesar ese sentimiento tan extrañamente problemático que le revoloteaba en el estomago cada que veía a su compañera de equipo, él seguía siendo el perezoso más grande de Konoha.

-Lamento la demora…-escuchó la voz animada y un tanto exaltada de su amiga acercarse por el pasillo que daba directo a su casa-Bienvenido… Oh Shikamaru eres tú-suspiró un tanto aliviada, pero sin dejar de ofrecerle una linda y radiante sonrisa.

-El que viste y calza-respondió-esperabas alguna mala noticia o ¿Por qué el alivio al verme?

Y hasta ese momento notó que su amiga cargaba una enorme caja que parecía estar pesada por lo que se acerco a ayudarle y se la quitó de las manos. Bajó la mirada para colocarla en el mostrador, e inmediatamente le dio un vuelco el estomago.

Jamás, en toda su improvisada estrategia había contado con aquello, pero ¿Cómo pudo obviar y dejar pasar semejante detalle? Era día blanco por lo que por supuesto una chica tan atractiva como lo era la Yamanaka iba a recibir decenas de caramelos y declaraciones de parte de chicos que le admiraban.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

-Oh no es nada grave, es solo que han estado llegando muchos pedidos y he tenido que ir y venir de casa durante toda la tarde por esto-señaló la caja donde descansaban todos los dulces.

Hiro, Saito, Eita, Hikaru, leyó algunos de los nombres que llevaban los empaques ni siquiera sabía que esas personas existieran en la aldea.

-Timbran en casa y huyen, ¡si me van a dejar dulces mínimo que se queden para agradecerles!-exclamó la rubia al escuchar el timbre de su casa una vez más, por lo que se disculpó y corrió a recibir lo que probablemente había dejado otro chico.

Suspiró cansado y sintió una vez más ese vuelco, ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Acaso estaba celoso o solo decepcionado? , solo había experimentado ese sentimiento en ocasiones donde la Yamanaka se encontraba, siendo acechada por pervertidos en las misiones, o recibiendo miradas de chicos cuando paseaban e incluso cuando la chica de pequeña se le colgaba en hombros a Uchiha-Problemático- sin embargo al seguir inspeccionando la caja pudo notar nombres familiares… ¿Kiba? ¿Kotetsu? ¿Izumo?, la decepción lo invadió aun más al notar que esos dulces, chocolates y demás eran de los mejores, más caros y mucho más grandes ¿Y él? Él solo llevaba unos caramelos de frutas que había comprado por la mañana cuando hacía mandados para su madre y un repentino rayo de valentía se había reflejado en él.

-Esto de verdad es problemático-dijo para sí mismo, puesto que una vez más la valentía se había esfumado y volvía a ser el cobarde numero uno de Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó consternada su amiga llegando, como esperaba, con una enorme canasta de dulces y flores.

-Nada, es tarde debo irme-la rubia bajó la mirada un tanto decepcionada, muy en el fondo, esperaba que el chico se quedara a platicar, puesto que hacía tiempo que no convivían, pero sin pensarlo dos veces le detuvo la muñeca cuando se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

-Shikamaru…-mencionó esperando alguna reacción de él porque pudo sentirlo tensarse inmediatamente-¿Para qué venías?-preguntó-Se que es demasiado problemático solo venir a decir hola, así que algún motivo más grande debes tener ¿No?

Demonios, maldita mujer problemática, tenía que conocerlo tan bien como para notar aquello, otra cosa que no había planteado, se anoto mentalmente jamás volver a confiar en su IQ de 200 para estas situaciones.

Y mentir tampoco era algo que se le diera naturalmente por lo que pudo sentir la sangre aglomerarse en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada, no podía ocultárselo, así que apenado sacó el paquetito que guardaba en su bolsa.

-Se que no es mucho, por eso pensé que sería mejor irme y volver cuando todo esto ya no estuviera opacando mi enormemente decepcionante paquete de caramelos-habló señalando la caja y ahora la canasta.

Ino sonrió y su corazón palpitó acelerado, aquella chica sí que podía hacerle sentir emociones tan diferentes en tan poco tiempo, tomó los caramelos en su mano y los abrió sacando uno que parecía ser de fresa para echarlo a su boca.

-Mmmm-expresó deleite y no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una ligera sonrisa perezosa-me encantan los caramelos de frutas-murmuró mientas aun permanecía el de sabor fresa dentro de su boca-Gracias Shika-habló una vez más, dio un paso para acercarse al muchacho, aun sin soltar el paquetito de dulces y poniéndose ligeramente de puntitas rozó sus labios con suavidad, el Nara inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero al sentir la calidez de esos dulces labios sabor fresa se dejó llevar cerrándolos y bajando sus manos a la cintura expuesta de la Yamanaka.

Un beso, otro y otro, no podía alejarse de ella eran como un imán que no quería dejarlo ir, y ese sabor a fresa no ayudaba a situación, pero de algo se vivía y eso era aire, por lo que en el momento que decidieron tomarlo, se dedicó a observar a la chica, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus enormes ojos azules, como le encantaba.

-¿Lo ves Shika? De verdad adoro los caramelos de frutas-sonrió una vez más la chica, lanzándole una mirada risueña.

Ahora el mismo adoraba los caramelos de frutas, no se olvidaría de agradecerle a la señora de la tienda que se los había recomendado.

-A mi Ino… me encantas tu- y lo dijo, así justo como lo sentía, sí como había planeado…bueno después de todo su estrategia no había fallado completamente.


End file.
